Eleventh Princess Elizabeth Von Britannia
Despite being abandoned by her father before she was even born, she has remained mentally sound through it all, and holds no anger, only a concern and questions of why Charles did not want her. She gets along well with everyone, despite their faults and her own. Judging others isn't something she is good at and because of this, she retains friends easily. Her mentality is stronger than most kids her age, and with it, she is able to support others who don't have such strength. Since Elizabeth's only real power is to cause people nightmares, she devotes her time to pouring over myths and legends in order to get ideas for stories which she tells to entertain and amuse her friends. She is very confident in her story telling ability. As well as being one of her greatest strengths, Elizabeth's Jagan is also a great weakness for her. With every use, it drains her both physically and mentally. Being able to only use it three times in a day makes it quite complicated as whenever she gets into trouble many more than three times usually arise in which she needs its power. Due to all the effort she puts into researching, studying, and creating her stories, she is very sensitive to criticism she receives about them. Her feelings are easily hurt when people do not like her stories and will often run off crying when her audience dislikes her stories. Because Elizabeth is still young and due to the youma she has seen Setsuna fight, she has developed a slight fear of the dark and the shadows that lurk within it. She will flat out refuse to enter a room unless there is some kind of light source being present in it. History Elizabeth is the only daughter of Eileen Einzbern. Her father, Charles Zi Britannia abandoned Eileen when she was six months pregnant with Elizabeth after finding out that Eileen was with another man before him. Eileen was a poor widow living in the worst part of the Hydra Kingdom when Charles found her. He offered her power, wealth, and protection. In exchange all she would have to do is marry him and bear him children. After Charles left, Eileen was left with nothing and was in even worse financial shape than before due to the fact that she was now pregnant with Elizabeth. Only a few days before Elizabeth was born, Eileen met a guardian angel. Or at least that is how she saw Setsuna Meiou when the ruler of the Charon kingdom and Sailor Pluto found her and took pitty on her, offering the mother-to-be a home in hre castle where all her needs and those of her soon to be born child would be taken care of. Unlike Charles, Setsuna asked for nothing in return except that she raise her child as best she could. For the first few years of her life, Elizabeth would not let her mother out of her sight and vice-versa. Aside from Setsuna who was always there if they needed anything, they were all each other had and they loved each other very much, hating to be separated from each other, even for only a few minutes. Since Setsuna was always around and always so kind to both Elizabeth and Eileen, she became Elizabeth's first real friend. The older woman always made time to be there for Elizabeth whether to help her in her studies or simply to play with her. It was due to Setsuna that Elizabeth was able to break her dependence on her mother, but the two still reamined very close. As Elizabeth grew older, she made more friends both inside and outside the palace. At age six, Setsuna revealed to Elizabeth that she was to eventually become a Sailor Senshi. The young girl was unsure as to exactly what a Sailor Senshi was or what they did since Setsuna was the only Sailor Senshi she had ever seen and she kept exactly what it was that she did a secret. She decided to go to the palace library and do some research on the other Senshi in the solar system since Setsuna had suggested it after explaining all about the Sailor Senshi to her. Each Senshi had a tranformation item and powers which were unique to only them. During her search for information, she ran across many legends, myths, and lores about the various kingdoms on the various planets in the solar system. From these stemmed Elizabeth's love to create and tell stories. Shortly after Setsuna's revelation, Eileen made another revelation to her daughter. She told the young child about a special bloodline trait the females in their family posessed called the Jagan. The Jagan she explained was an ocular ability which forced anyone who met the wielder's eyes to become trapped in a minute long 'nightmare'. The nightmare is created by the wielder and can be anything. It cannot harm people physically but mentally there is a chance it may cause some damage. Each use of the Jagan leaves the user feeling physically and mentally drained for a short while. It cannot be used more than three times in one day, her mother explained. If it were to be used more than three times in a day, it would cost the user her life. For the next couple months, Elizabeth spent time with her mother training to control the power. It took a lot of time and effort, but eventually Elizabeth gained some level of control over the power, though she could still not always call upon it when she wanted, like her mother could. When she was not training with her mother, Setsuna had invited Elizabeth to watch her train new Senshi how to fight and use their powers. She spent the class time carefully observing the students and after class, she would sneak away to do training of her own. Despite the fact that Charles abandoned her and her mother before she was born, Elizabeth has always kept a positive attitude and a friendly outgoing personality, which makes it easy for her to make and keep friends. Deep down inside however she always questioned just WHY Charles had abandoned her and her mother. At age seven, Setsuna presented Elizabeth with her own Senshi transformation pendant which was shaped like a pitch black sword with a heart on the end of the hilt. It was then that Elizabeth began her senshi training. She continued training with both Setsuna and her mother until age ten when she made up her mind to hunt down her father and find out why he had abadoned her. Her mother told her that her father's name was Charles and that he was the Emperor of Britannia. After doing all the research she could about Britannia and its royal family, Elizabeth said goodbye to her mother, Setsuna, and her friends and set out for Britannia. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Transformations *''Hyra Power, Make Up!'' - Uses transformation pendant to transform into Sailor Hydra. Attacks *Jagan: The Jagan is a bloodline trait passed down to her by her mother. This unique ability allows Elizabeth to cause her enemies to see minute long 'nightmares' which seem 100% realistic to the victim. Being an illusion however, this ability cannot physically harm anyone. Elizabeth can only use this ability three times a day. Using it more than that will for reasons long forgotten to Elizabeth's family cause her death. *Shadow Slash: When in her Senshi form, Elizabeth gathers shadow energy in her sword and slashes toward her enemy, releasing a wave of shadow energy. When it hits her enemy, it sends them flying backwards before wrapping around them and causing minor cuts to them. Elizabeth Gallery Elizabethavi1.jpg Senshi elizabeth.jpg sailorhydra.png|Elizabeth as Sailor Hydra Trivia *Elizabeth enjoys being around Setsuna Meiou because she looks up to her as a role model, someone she'd like ot be someday. *She wishes to get to know her family, no matter how horrible they are towards others. ... Also See *Bloodlines *Sailor Senshi *Setsuna Meiou *Britannia Imperial Family *The Black Knights